


the tide waits for no man (let’s make it) — on hold

by lxttlw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Siren! Donghyuck, ive never seen a siren au so im writing it, lots of beach descripitions tbh, mark is a journalist, sorry y’all i love angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxttlw/pseuds/lxttlw
Summary: Donghyuck is a siren, but no one ever said he was a good one.He’s too human, too captivated by the world above water, and when he meets Mark it gets too close for comfort.The two boys can’t help but become tangled in a net of secrets, sand and nightly visits, and when it all gets too much, Donghyuck can’t help but wonder if he really is just a fish out of water.





	the tide waits for no man (let’s make it) — on hold

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank everyone for the support on my last post and my first post :,) I really didn’t expect the response it got and i feel like its necessary to post this to thank y’all!!!  
> so thank you SO much for the reads, kudos, and comments. i love you all and hope u enjoy this chapter of this siren au!
> 
> p.s.: i started this before siren by sunmi came out but y’all KNOW i was listening to siren editing and writing more of this ;)

he sang a sweet song, one that made flowers bloom and hearts soar.  
———— 01

MYTHICAL CREATURES: A SYNOPSIS OF HISTORICAL, GREEK & RELIGIOUS BEINGS.

Page 127;

SIRENS  
Thriving in the sea, these creatures are often portrayed as extremely beautiful and powerful in their humanoid forms, used for the process of drawing in human prey. In their true forms, a siren is hideous, teeth as sharp as a sharks, eyes empty and dark as charcoal, skin illustrated to be a dark blue in order to disappear completely into the water it lives in, bumpy and scaled in texture. A siren will do the following in order to secure their next meal;  
-Release a delicious scent, one that usually plays with the prey's mind.  
-Sing an alluring tune, being either a melody or words.  
-Appear in their humanoid forms, finally presenting themselves to their prey.  
-Draw the prey in, with their song, scent or simply talking to the prey.  
-Strike.

When a siren strikes, they have taken over almost all of their victim's senses (scent, hearing, sight and now touch) as they grasp the person, often ripping one's throat out with their razor-sharp teeth, or-

Dropping the book onto his lap, Mark Lee sighed, leaning back on the palms of his hands, legs outstretched before him. The beach was empty, the warmest hours of the day had trickled away as tourists left, leaving the place to the young journalist; his source of inspiration right in front of him. When sprawled in front of the body of water, alone and left to his own devices, that was when Mark felt at peace. As a person who greatly valued his time alone, being at peace was something he cared for a lot. It practically came hand-in-hand with spending a shocking amount of his free time surrounded by gross-tasting water and gritty sand, because though the beach was very gritty, Mark liked it. He liked it very much.

The scent of salt drifted with the breeze, drawing Mark towards the sea, the broad blue expanse glittering mere metres away. Like an intricate painting, the ocean faded from a deep blue to a softer aqua, ending white and foamy, lapping at the pale gold sand. The sun was just setting, dimmer than its lurid peak. Mark padded on, a smile on his face as he hopped over little shells and patterned rocks, each unique.

Hissing when he stepped on a particularly sharp stone, the journalist hopped forward, patting down his shorts to check for his phone. Once reassured it was with his towel, shirt and bag and not at risk of getting broken, Mark skipped down to the shore, feet quickly getting smothered in water as the waves tossed back and forth, dragging sand, seaweed and other debris with it as the tide went out. He headed in deeper, splashing water lightly, his head buzzing with inspiration, the sounds of the sea thrumming so comfortingly that Mark didn't even notice he was heading towards the more rocky part of the beach, littered with sharp-tipped rocks and tall, brooding boulders.

Something beneath his feet gave way, and Mark fell to his knees, water rising to his throat, droplets spraying at his face and in his eyes. Gasping for breath, he hauled up onto a rock close by, where he began laughing. He fell over in barely deep water and freaked out, definitely not one of his proudest moments.  
Mark felt almost hazy, a sweet scent that vaguely resembled watermelons and peaches drifting over the area, and when he looked up again, the shore was much further away than he anticipated. When his laughter died down to a cough, Mark gripped the rock and muttered, "Well, shit."

Having not a single idea how he'd gotten out so far in short minutes, the boy looked around, eyes landing on a tilted flat rock not far away from his own. A sound was flowing from behind it, so soft it almost mixed with the sounds of the sea, but as if it had noticed his attention on their voice, the sounds grew louder, more confident.  
"I've been watching you for quite some time," the voice sang, gentle and sweet, higher in pitch. "Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes."

Two tan, slender arms skimmed the rock, tufts of smooth, light brown hair peaking over, followed by two round deep-brown eyes. The further the being effortlessly slid onto the rock, the more gorgeous features were exposed, such as a button nose and pretty, pouty lips. In seconds, which felt infinitely longer accompanied by irresistible singing, the being (turning out to be a boy around Mark's age) was positioned on the rock, one leg bent, the other hanging off the rock, arms propping them up.

As if time had stopped, Mark took him in for himself.  
He had sun-kissed, lustre skin, the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, giving way to a smooth expanse of golden skin. The dips and curves at the base of his throat were captivating, beauty marks emanated across his collar bones. His eyes were like chocolate, melting ceaselessly, altered by the rays that caught them so well they resembled the colour of sunshine through honey, wide and beautiful. The journalist felt almost a magnetic pull, the boy so heavenly he was ready to launch off the rock.

"Who-," Mark started, voice cracking, making him try again. "Who are you?" At this point he was barely clinging to the rock, up to his knees in water in an attempt to get closer. He didn't even question why he felt like this, it just felt like a normal response (because finding an insanely good-looking person on a rock in the sea and wanting to know if what carat ring they wanted was in any way normal). The boy tilted his head like a puppy, grinning. Fuck.  
"I'm Donghyuck," he said, eyes glinting almost playfully. "And you are?" About to die because of your face, Mark almost said, but really it wouldn't be far off.  
"Mark Lee, j-journalist and student." He bit his lip after stuttering. Why was he so nervous?  
"I meant your name, not your life story, but nice to meet you Mr. Lee."

Blushing in embarrassment, Mark frowned. "Wait, why're you out here? I didn't see anyone else before.." he trailed off as Donghyuck scowled.  
"Can I not go for a swim?" He retorted, a little flustered. It was his first hunt. He was going to kill this dude. Why was he letting him talk so much?  
"Right, sorry," Mark shrugged, glancing up at the other. His clothes and hair looked suspiciously dry. The scent he'd smelt earlier wafted over him again, and he decided to not question the brunet too much.

"Did you like my singing?" The stranger practically purred, peering at Mark cutely.  
"O-Of course," he replied, and he wasn't lying. He really liked it.  
"Would you maybe like to hear it again?" He asked, using the same charming tone.  
"Yes," Mark muttered, followed by a sharp intake of breath.  
"What song?" Donghyuck hoped it was one he knew - he wasn't perfectly up-to-date with human music.  
"Umm.." raking his brain for any song at all, Mark paused. "How about the song you sang before?"

Smirking a little at the suggestion, Donghyuck nodded, cleaning his throat quietly. "I've been watching you for quite some time, can't stop staring at those ocean eyes," he closed his own eyes, concentrating on singing. "Burning cities, and napalm skies, fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes," his eyes opened now, glowing an unearthly, hypnotic blue. Mark slipped off the rock, wading towards the siren.

"No fair," Donghyuck sang, shuffling up the rock. "You really know how to make me cry, when you give me those ocean eyes." Mark pulled himself onto the rock beside the younger, looking up at him from halfway in the splashing waves. "I'm scared," he almost whispered, leaning in closer as he sang. "I've never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes.." Their breaths mingled, eyes darting over each other's faces, Mark feeling utterly at peace, Donghyuck's stomach churning with guilt.

"..Those ocean eyes." Glowing blue orbs met dazed brown ones, causing Donghyuck to swallow, his singing coming to a hault. The trance loosened a little, enough for Mark to speak.  
"H-Holy shit," he choked out, almost laughingly. "You're so beautiful- I mean, your voice. Your voice is really, like, nice." He looked so excited, so hopeful, it bruised Donghyuck's soul just watching his face, a face he was expected to crush.  
So, he pulled away, and his eyes dulled to their original colour. "Thank you, Mark," he murmured, gaze locked on his lap, feeling the oncoming tears. "I have to go, now." He swiped at his eyes, dusting off any sand, hoping he didn't look like he was crying.

Mark's expression dropped, looking almost hurt. "Oh," he said. "Will you be back here tomorrow?" Please, he silently added. Donghyuck met his eyes, gnawing at his bottom lip for a few seconds.  
"If you want me to," he replied, softly.  
"I do." I want you to stay, Mark thought.  
"Then I'll be here, same time and place." Watching the same sun, on the same tilted rock, watched by the same, stupid sea, Donghyuck thought.

Mark missed him already.

———

After sharing hushed goodbyes, Mark left Donghyuck, paddling back to the shore and making sure he didn't look back until he reached the sand, just like he'd promised ("Don't look back, okay?" The boy ordered, as a sweet scent entered Mark's nose.  
"I won't," he promised). When he did, there was no sign of the beautiful boy, the rock looking extraordinarily empty. And somehow, the whole beach looked a little empty, too.

Soon enough, Mark got back to his apartment, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a peg. It drooped, and Mark's eyes drooped, and everything felt a little off. He turned on some radio station and cranked up the volume, taking a particularly long shower to clear his thoughts, and rub the slightly unpleasant scent of seagull droppings and musty seaweed from his skin. Afterwards, he felt squeaky clean, scrunching his nose at the clock (read: 02:36 A.M.) and flopping onto his creaky bed, opening up his work laptop.

His homescreen, a slightly shaky screen-cap of a video of him and his friends, greeted him warmly. Mark made a mental note to text the groupchat in the morning, at more suitable hours than the current. The squawking of his bed essentially was calling Mark to sleep, protesting at every sharp movement, but he wanted to get his thoughts out, so he opened up his notes, opening up a new tab in his 'beach' and 'random' folders.

+THE BEACH  
+RANDOM  
+DONGHYUCK

Click here to start typing...

 

After writing down the boy's name, his thoughts came to a hault. He had no idea how to describe him, or what he felt. Mark had experienced writers block and lack of words, but this was different. He knew exactly what to say and how to write it but he couldn't. It didn't do the boy justice. Any collection of words in any language would not suffice.  
Donghyuck was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen, and he'd met many people from different countries around the world. None looked like the tan, charming brunet. God, if they did, he'd remember.

Letting out a very much anticipated yawn, Mark saved the empty file and placed the device on his bedroom floor, slipping under the covers and pulling his pillow to his chest, nuzzling it. He couldn't help but smile, just a little. He didn't want to think why, or who, or how. Not at the moment, not so soon.  
And so, Mark Lee fell asleep.

Cheers, to another day in paradise. And morning classes.

("Fuck, I'm late!")

———

The sea's tranquil surface rolled perfectly, waves breaching and crawling up the sand. Equanimity constantly laid over the shore, each droplet of water and grain of sand bustling with unbridled beauty. Mark tapped his pencil against his notebook, staring out into the sea, seemingly aloof. Inside, his head was racing with thoughts of a golden-skinned brunet and a sweet voice.

Groaning quietly, the journalist flopped down on his towel, setting the paper aside and reaching behind his neck, tugging his shirt over his head and kicking off his sandals. If he was going to sit around and take inspiration from the ocean, he might as well get in it for a while.  
The water was surprisingly warm, warmer than the day before. It swarmed Mark's legs and quickly rose to his knees as he rushed forward, grinning and shaking drops from his hair.

He didn't want to act like he'd just come to see Donghyuck again, when really he wouldn't have returned for a few days if he hadn't met the brunet. Remembering the interaction, Mark instinctively looked towards the rocks, wading over. It was a little early, but there was a chance he would come. If he did, the journalist could find out where he was coming from, other than just the sea. Obviously Donghyuck didn't live in the sea, Mark thought.

Pulling himself up onto the rock beside the one the siren had appeared on, Mark waited, the setting sun beating down on him. After ten or so minutes, his eyes slipped closed, and he failed to notice the water lapping very eagerly at the rock, quietly rising around him. Falling to sleep, lulled by heat and whispering waves, Mark's body went soft, and he was only jerked awake when he was rolled into the water, waves crashing over his head and, being unprepared, swallowed Mark whole.

The breath was knocked out of him with shock, limbs desperately clawing at water to reach the surface, but something kept dragging him down. Mark stared, wide eyed at the retreating surface, lungs already starting to burn. A pair of hands trailed up his legs to his chest, resting on his shoulders. Mark froze, looking forward, finally facing whatever was probably about to kill him. Two round, bright eyes stared back at him, and Mark opened his mouth to squeak out, "Donghyuck?" only to get a mouth full of water. He started to panic, drawing more in so he consequently started to choke.

Donghyuck realised, watching in horror, and couldn't handle the guilt, slipping his hands around Mark's waist and swimming up to the surface quickly.  
"Stupid humans," he hissed, seeing the rocks half underwater. "Stupid human legs," he added, wishing he could have his tail back, but he didn't have time to shift as Mark laid limp, finished convulsing. He dragged the elder up onto the shore, tan arms hooked under pallid ones.

Mark flopped down unceremoniously, the drop making him cough up some water. "Do you need that first aid pressing thingy? To help your heart?" Donghyuck asked, sitting cross-legged beside the human. Mark laid still again, eyes closed. "I'll take that as a yes." He clasped together his hands, trailing up Mark's skin, cold fingertips making contact with his chest which made the journalist's eyes fly open.  
"No! I'm okay! See?" He pressed down on his pulse and let Donghyuck check his temperature, as if that meant anything to the siren.

Without his spell that made him (extra) illusive, Donghyuck was soaked, his blue shirt clinging to him. It didn't help there was a breeze.  
"It's fucking cold," Mark said, after they had laid beside each other for a while. He wasn't mentally ready to ask why Donghyuck was underwater when he'd 'fell in'.  
The brunet nodded, sitting up. "Yeah."  
He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should say anything or leave immediately. Attempt #2 to kill this human: failed, because Donghyuck is a wimp (or something like that. Not because Mark was cute for a human. No way). He didn't know why he'd considered it. Luring him to the rock again and dragging him under, hoping he'd just drown and he wouldn't have to actually do anything? It was a terrible idea. Honestly, he'd rather do it himself than watch Mark suffer when he could help.

Mark rolled over, looking up at the siren. He didn't consider himself someone to develop crushes easily, especially on boys, but he couldn't deny the brunet was pretty. He was at a loss for words, just like the other, though for very different reasons.  
"Your hair dried fast," he settled on.  
Smiling, Donghyuck glanced at Mark. "It runs in my family, I guess," that wasn't a lie. "Are you alright? That was quite a.. fall."  
Pouting a little, the elder nodded. "Yeah."

 

 

"So how old are you?" Mark asked, popping another piece of fruit into his mouth. "I'm nineteen."  
Donghyuck blinked in surprise, "I turned eighteen recently. I thought you were like, seven." Mark scrunched up his nose, slapping the younger lightly.  
"Thanks. For what it's worth, I thought you were 16 or something." He took a strawberry from its tub and placed it between his teeth, tossing aside the lid and passing the rest across to Donghyuck.  
"What's this?" he asked, taking one of the red fruits in his hand. Mark paused, biting off the stem and adding it to the pile.  
"You've never had strawberries before?"  
"That's a cute word. Strawberries," he giggled. "Berries..."  
Mark bit back a fond smile. How could a person be so adorable?

"Do you want me to get more?" The journalist asked, watching the younger's face light up as he chewed. He gathered a few more of the berries for safe keeping.  
"Yes," he said after swallowing. "And bring more of your food. I've never eaten anything like that before."  
Mark shrugged, watching the packet empty as greedy hands continued to devour them. "Didn't your parents ever make you eat fruit? Mine were so insistent about it. Vegetables too."  
Donghyuck jutted our his bottom lip, which glistened with juice. "No, unfortunately. We didn't really buy fruits. We're more of um.. fish people." Holding in a laugh, he tossed another strawberry in his mouth.

"Fish are kinda gross," Mark frowned, missing the judgmental squint he received. "They're slimy. The eyes creep me out."  
Tell me about it, the siren wanted to reply. Instead, he just shrugged. "Doesn't taste that bad, though."  
"Yeah, I guess," the journalist reached across his towel for his shirt, knocking his bag over and making a notebook slip out. Curiously, the siren took the mottled book into his hands, tracing the spine as he read the title on the first page, in carefully inked handwriting.

"Mythical Creatures: a synopsis of- hey!" Donghyuck pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. The book was now firmly in Mark's hands, snatched from the younger. "What was that for?" he whined.  
Mark scowled, less than serious. "What wasn't it for? That's my project!"  
"Then tell me about it," the younger argued back, eyes glinting with curiosity.

Smoothing down the first page, Mark sighed, before running his fingers across the spiral spine as he propped it up, letting the other see it in full view. "You know how I'm a journalist?"  
Donghyuck nodded eagerly, "Yes."  
"Well, sometimes it can get a little boring or repetitive. So I like to do some of my own smaller projects," he flipped through a couple pages, all with carefully chosen words and research. "This one is about mythology, I guess. My ex-girlfriend was super into that stuff so I started with the idea she'd read it, but.." scrunching up his nose, he muttered, "She wasn't exactly supportive. Or loyal. It was a long time ago."  
Mark looked down and fumbled with the edge of the page. "Sorry for snapping at you."

Donghyuck began to smile again. "It's fine, Mark."  
They sat in silence for a while, the salty breeze drying their clothes and hair, sinking into their skin like perfume. The view was glittery and light, easy on the eye and a beauty to witness. They felt invincible, like nothing could stop them, right there on the sea shore.  
It was broken by a rough coughing fit, Donghyuck bending over to catch his breath.  
Mark pat his back, worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, you should go home," he swiped at the corner of his mouth, turning to shoot Mark a pretty grin.  
Mark nodded, reluctantly. "Uh, okay. What about you?"  
Donghyuck helped himself to his feet and brushed some sand from his knees and palms. "I'm going home now too." He didn't feel the need to elaborate, and he couldn't.  
The elder held Donghyuck's gaze for a moment too long, making him look away and step back. "Okay," Mark repeated, grabbing his things and glancing towards the sea. The waves began to rage, like they were impatient. Waiting for something that wasn't here yet. "I'll see you tomorrow, Donghyuck. Be careful of the sea."

Donghyuck waved to him, keeping his mouth closed. He didn't need to be careful of the sea. Just what was inside it, waiting for him at home.  
"Of course. See you then," he spoke quietly, voice almost swallowed by the sea's racket.  
Mark then walked away, retreating up the hill and back down again and arriving home with a skip in his step.  
Donghyuck, meanwhile, continued to cough and made his way back towards the water, taking great big strides until he was deep enough to submerge himself, transforming and swimming further than he'd ever go with Mark. To his home glorified home, where he didn't belong and didn't think he'd ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and.. if u liked it.. maybe leave a sneaky kudos or even a comment? 
> 
> also next chapter will take a while to write bc tbh this 1883 years off my life, but the next chapter WILL come relatively soon. love u <3
> 
> edit; i’m rlly confused how do you edit on AO3 bc everytime i try to my page glitches?


End file.
